Delia and Lindy
Delia and Lindy (also known as Dindy), is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Lindy Watson. Delia and Lindy are portrayed by Sarah Gilman and Olivia Holt. For the cast pairing, see Olivia and Sarah. Other Names *'Dindy '(D'/elia and L/'indy) (official name) *'Lilia '(Li/ndy and De/'lia') *'Dendy '(De/lia and Li/'ndy') *'Lelia'(L'/indy and D/'elia) Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *Delia (along with the rest of the gang) comes to the party Lindy throws with Logan. *Delia and Lindy get in trouble (along with Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett). *They both take a picture with Logan, Garrett and Jasmine. *They (along with Jasmine and Garrett) carry Mrs. Klasby while Logan distracts Deputy Doug. *Delia says, "My parents once kept me in the basement once too", and Lindy replies with, "Delia, we're allowed to go upstairs." 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Lindy tries to help Delia get the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Lindy goes with Delia to the job interview at Fireman Freddy's. *Lindy keeps a secret from Delia. *At first, Lindy refuses to take the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station because Delia wanted it. *Lindy does not want to hurt Delia so she does not want to tell her she got the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Delia comes to Lindy's aid when the party at Fireman Freddy's gets out of control, even though she was mad at her, but it means she still cares about her no matter what. *They have a fight, but make up later. 'The New Guy' *They dyed their hair pink(along with the rest of the gang). *They were sitting near each other in Rumble Juice. *They walked next to each other when entering Rumble Juice. *They(along with the rest of the gang) did mani-peddies together. *Delia and Lindy(along with Jasmine)voted for mani-peddies. *They sat near/next to each other while doing mani-peddies. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Jasmine. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *Delia and Lindy(along with Jasmine) enjoyed watching Amour Amour Amour. *When Lindy and Delia saw Tom for the first time and were staring at him lovingly, they were next to each other. *When they raised their hand up for a vote to kick Tom out of the group they were next to each other. *Lindy poured the tray of tacos onto Delia when she almost told Tom the gang no longer liked him. *Delia was smiling at Lindy in Rumble Juice. *They stood next to each other for most of the episode. 'Dear High School Self' *Delia(along with the rest of the gang) tried to find out what Lindy was hiding. *Delia(along with the rest of the gang)was mad at Lindy when she found out what was in Lindy's letter. *Lindy and Delia hug along with the gang. *They (and Jasmine) were arguing, but made up later 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' * Lindy and Delia (and Garrett) helped Jasmine and Logan with spray. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were part of the Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray team. *Delia felt sorry for Lindy when Logan was torturing her. *They were in the basement. *They both (along with Jasmine and Garrett) threw up on Logan. *When Lindy said she would use the money to open a chain of centres for advanced vegetation, Delia told her to let the word go. 'Lindylicious' *Lindy and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) were in the cinema together. *Delia(along with Garrett and Jasmine)helped Lindy with Cole. *They both competed in the Rumble Juice competition. *They stood next to each other in Rumble Juice *Delia called Lindy her friend, and said they were sharing the popcorn 'In the Doghouse with the White House' *They both went on the Washington DC trip. *Lindy and Delia (along with Jasmine) shared a room in the hotel. *Delia asked Lindy (and Jasmine) to help her with her protest, but she declined it. *Delia (and Jasmine) helped Lindy when she was locked outside *They (along with the rest of the group) were accused of stealing the president's dog *They stood next to each other *Lindy looked at Delia when she snuggled the dog 'Earth Boys Are Icky' *Delia and Lindy are both locked in the school *Lindy looks at Delia *They are standing next to each other at the stairs *They have a conversation alone *They hug with Jasmine *Lindy (and Jasmine) comforts Delia when she is worried there is no normal guy out there for her *They are both smiling when hugging *Delia calls Lindy (and Jasmine) her best friend and that she is the best friend in the world *Lindy starts to believe that Delia might be right about aliens 'Lindy Nose Best' *They were in the basement *Delia (along with Logan, Jasmine and Garrett) didn't reply to Lindy about her protest about her being nosy *They were in school *Lindy gave Delia (and Garrett, Jasmine and Logan) advice to teach Garrett how to be a better kicker *Delia said Lindy's advice was inspirational. 'Next of Pumpkin' *They both have issues *Lindy visits Delia when she is trash-talking her pumpkin *Delia tells Lindy she is punishing her pumpkin for not growing *Delia asks Lindy for advice *Lindy helps Delia with her problem *Lindy asks Delia what is going on *Delia tells Lindy that Logan is just making her feel guilty for no reason *They stand next to each other 'Merry Miss Sis' *Delia went to Lindy's (and Logan's) house for Christmas *They were in the cafeteria and sat next to each other *Delia was smiling at Lindy when she was talking to Jasmine *Delia looked worried when Lindy was fighting with Logan *They were both relieved when Logan stood up *They were standing next to each other a lot in the episode *Delia was smiling when Lindy was singing, showing she liked her singing Season 2 'Slumber Partay' *Lindy invited Delia (and Jasmine) to her slumber party *Delia agreed to go to Lindy's party *Delia said that Lindy's party was the best one yet *Lindy and Delia were watching a movie together (although Delia was asleep for most of it). 'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!' *They were in Rumble Juice *They were texting each other *They were walking from class together *Delia called Lindy Linds *Lindy told Delia about her dream *They were sitting next to each other on the couch at Rumble Juice 'Dog Date Afternoon!' *Delia asked Lindy if she could borrow the dog she was fostering *Lindy helped Delia *They were in Lindy's bedroom *They hugged *Lindy called Delia sweetie *Lindy told Delia that she was funny, cute, and amazing. 'Logan Finds Out!' *Delia wanted Lindy (and Garrett) to be in the play she wrote *Lindy immediately agreed *They worked on the play *Delia wanted Lindy to tell Jasmine that the gang knew about her feelings for Logan *Lindy sat next to Delia at Rumble Juice *Delia said Lindy did a great job with the play *Lindy said, "Thanks" and smiled *They hugged 'Falling for... Who?' *Lindy and Delia (along with Jasmine) were on the fall dance decorating committee *Lindy asked Delia (and Jasmine) what she was gonna wear to the dance *Lindy was disappointed when Delia said she wasn't gonna go *Delia told Lindy she had encouraged her to go *Lindy went to she Delia's uncle with her 'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday' *Delia (along with Garrett and Jasmine) wanted to make Lindy (and Logan's birthday extra-special *Delia was arguing with Jasmine about who was Lindy's best friend and Delia said she was *Delia knew what Lindy's favorite flavor of cake was 'Cheer Up Girls' *Lindy and Delia (along with Jasmine) created their own cheerleading squad *They were in the basement *Delia and Lindy sat next to each other in the basement *They sat next to each other when Raelynn performed "For A Boy" at Rumble Juice. 'Doggie Daddy' *They were in the basement at the end of the episode *Lindy sat next to Delia in the basement *Delia looked at Lindy when she said there was nothing cuter than a basket of puppies and smiled 'Drum Beats, Heart Beats' *Delia called Lindy Lindz *Delia asked Lindy if she wanted to help her with a puppet show Delia was doing for kids and Lindy said yes *Delia said she and Lindy worked well together *Lindy let Delia stay at her house for the weekend *They did the play together, but it ended up going wrong *Lindy was upset when Delia was mad at her *They had an argument, but made up later *They apologized to each other *They were in Lindy's bedroom together. 'The Rescuers' *Delia and Lindy both help save the animal rescue shelter, along with the rest of the group *They are in Rumble Juice *They have a scene together (with Jasmine) *Lindy asks Delia how things are going with her and Brandon, whilst calling her Delz, and Delia replies with, "Not so great!", whilst fake smiling. *Lindy is looking at Delia when she says she is having issues with her new foster dog. *Delia is mostly talking to Lindy about the troubles with her relationship with Brandon *Lindy and Delia group hug with Jasmine, Logan and Garrett *They are next to each other in the group hug *Lindy gets close to Delia when singing *They side hug after performing *They are next to each other when walking out of Rumble Juice *Delia and Lindy (and Garrett) are both very excited when they watch Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, kiss, and finally become a couple "for real", showing they ship Jogan *Lindy is resting her hand on Delia's when they watch Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, kiss, and they are both smiling excitedly. They are both cheering and standing next to each other whilst doing this. *Lindy looks at Delia when she says, "Aww! And no", to Jasmine and Logan after they admit they love each other. *When Delia says, "The rescuers, featuring...Delia Delfano", Lindy walks beside her, puts her arm around her and says, "There's one in every band". The girls stay like this until the episode ends. Trivia 'Similarities' *They are both females. *They have the same friends. (Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett). *They both attend DITKA High School. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wanted to kick Tom Bigham out of the group. *They both had a crush on Tom Bigham *Both went skydiving. *Both were in the competition at Rumble Juice and wanted their smoothie to win. *Both (along with Jasmine) love mani-peddies. *Both love the theater *They've both had a boyfriend *They both are Jogan shippers (along with Garrett and Betty). *They're both a part of a band (along with Logan, Jasmine and Garrett). 'Differences' *Delia isn't a twin, but Lindy is *Lindy has a known sibling (Logan), but its unknown if Delia has any siblings *Lindy is more of a people person while Delia is not. *Lindy has blonde hair, Delia has brown. *Delia is pretty weird but Lindy isn't. *Lindy has brown eyes but Delia has hazel eyes. *Delia has an imaginary friend named Harold, but Lindy doesn't *Delia wears glasses and Lindy wears contact lenses *Lindy has more of a dating history than Delia *Lindy loves saying something and then, "In the theater!", but Delia doesn't *Delia has had a serious boyfriend, but Lindy hasn't 'Facts' *They met in third grade when Delia went through Lindy's (and Logan's) flap on their basement door and Logan wanted to keep Delia, even though Lindy was scared of her. *Delia often comes to Lindy (and Jasmine) for advice on boys as shown in Dog Date Afternoon! and The Rescuers. 'Trademarks' *'Episode '- Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station: This episode focused a lot on the friendship between the two. **''Drum Beats, Heart Beats: Delia and Lindy worked on a puppet show together, which caused the two to argue, but they made up later. *'Number''' - A Delia and Lindy number is 10 because both have 5 letters in their name and 5+5=10. Quotes Season 1 The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Delia: Tacky, run down, with a stink of old lasagna and wet diaper!}} The New Guy Lindy: Let's call Bernie and his goons plan b. Delia: Just to be clear, on our budget we don't get the goons, it's just Bernie.}} 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' Season 2 Dog Date Afternoon! Logan Finds Out! Drum Beats, Heart Beats The Rescuers Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Relationship Category:Relationship Category:Lindy Watson Category:Delia Delfano Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Delia and Lindy